


No Such Thing as Overtime

by Ariomeo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Miss Pauling is working-as usual, Scout doesn't know how to take a hint, Sleepy Cuddles, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariomeo/pseuds/Ariomeo
Summary: For Miss Pauling, there is no such thing as a break from work. As Miss Paulings girlfriend, you make do.





	No Such Thing as Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice I use Frankie when referring to Miss Pauling. Thats because my headcanon for her names is Francine Pauling. 
> 
> ****Also this is your friendly reminder that Miss Pauling is a lesbian!****

“Frankie?” You mumbled quietly. She hummed and you felt the rumbling in her chest.

“Are you almost done yet?” You asked her. She shifted and the soft swish of the papers she was reading filled the room.

“Yeah, I’ll be done soon. I just have to finish reading these reports…” She said, distracted with the lines of text in front of her. You kissed her collarbone and she shivered at your touch.

“Good, you’ve been working on that for hours," You yawned. She smoothed down your hair.

“Maybe tomorrow, well uh, later today, you could come on a mission with me? I have to go check on the boys, and then bury some bodies... But just the first part. I know you don’t like burying bodies," She rambled, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose in a nervous tick.

“Yeah sure, I’d love to. I could hang out with the boys while you do the other thing,” You accepted. She continued to run her manicured nails through your hair and you sighed contentedly.

“Good, good, I’ll wake you up for that, then," The paper swished loudly as she turned the page again.

You hummed and smirked.

“Maybe, if you uh have some commute time to cut into, we could take a nice hot shower… together?” You asked lowly, opening your eyes to see her reaction on her face and letting your offer hang in the air. You blinked against the light of the bedside lamp she was using to read. You met her eyes, beautiful blue eyes with deep bags underneath and faint mascara smudges at the edges from when she hastily took off her makeup earlier. They were lidded with a need for sleep, she smiled fondly at you and looked off to the side in playful contemplation and you smiled, already anticipating her positive answer.

She tapped a finger to her lips and glanced at you with a soft upturned twitch to one side of her soft lips. She finally leaned her face in towards you, setting her papers off to her side. She lifted your face up to meet hers by softly pushing her fingers into your jaw. You reached a hand up to her cheek and she leaned into in.

“I think I could squeeze in a bit of time for you. But we'll have to be quick, and I may have to break a few speeding laws…” She mumbled before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against yours. You responded to the kiss immediately. Reveling in the taste of her fruity chapstick. You pressed your body closer to her, wanting to feel her soft curves through her silken pajamas. She licked your bottom lip and you parted them for her, caressing her tongue with yours.

You pulled away for a second to gasp in some air, and she did the same. You leaned your forehead against hers, minding her glasses. She rubbed a thumb against your cheek and brushed her lips against yours lightly once more. A shiver ran up your spine at the feather-light touch.

“I love you, now get some sleep,” She whispered, pulled away and kissing your forehead.

“I look you, too. Finish soon…” You replied, kissing her cheek. She quirked a smile.

“I’ll try," She picked her papers back up and you curled into her side, pulling down your nightgown as you got comfortable. You sighed as she wrapped an arm around you, relishing in her body heat. She leaned her cheek against the crown of your head. You sighed and her paper swished to the last page.

“Frankie, do you think Scout is gonna hit on us, again?” You asked, laughter in your voice. She chuckled.

“Probably, just ignore him. If he tries anything on you… let's just say they never find the bodies I hide..."


End file.
